This invention relates to devices used to support or carry a pizza. The new pizza tray may have a handle formed as part of the tray to be configured for handling the tray and pizza.
In general a pizza may be baked or cooked in an oven without being placed in a pan or tray. The pizza may be prepared on a pizza crust and then placed in the oven and removed therefrom by the use of a metal or wood paddle having a handle. The paddles may be difficult to use and may require constant cleaning. If a pan or tray is used with the pizza in cooking, a means to insert and remove the pan or tray may be required.